GGO: Journals of a New World
by Thrashertags
Summary: The Santa Rosa Group are back, join Thrasher, Alice, Jenny, Dino and Aria on their continuing adventures in the world of guns: Gun Gale Online.
1. Chapter 1: Return of Santa Rosa

**Chapter 1**

**June 23, 2025**

**Outside the Capitol City**

"Watch it Alice, enemy's flankin' our tail." I said over the radio to Alice.

"Got it Thrasher." She quickly dispatched the failed ambush attempt with a quick burst from her MAC 11's.

"Thrasher, I'm seeing movement due east of your position, want me to take them out?" Aria warned me.

"No, keep on the look-out, I heard they have a counter sniper and I need you hidden, I got them." I told her to hold back for now. I peered out from cover to see if I can find the bogey's to the east, luckily they weren't that well trained. I took them out with a quick burst from my Type 95.

"Brother, I'm pinned down, I need some help." _Oh great._

"Dino, go help Jenny."

With a smile on his face, Dino signalled acknowledgement. Like the Terminator, Dino went in guns blazing and took out any enemies that were attacking my sister. "Aria, have you found the sniper yet?" I questioned.

"Not yet, this is a pretty dense forest Thrash, you have to remember that." She lectured.

"Ok, ok, I was just asking." Out of nowhere, I hear a loud crack. "Aria? You there?"

After a few silent seconds, "Got him. He only had a Dragonuv, easy target." She boasted.

"Alright, everyone, I think that's it. We're all through with this job. Let's collect our hunt." I turned off my radio and headed towards the middle ground, finished with today's hunt.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Everyone pretty much returned to normal after the SAO incident, I returned to work (though it took some convincing) after I was able to move around without too much trouble. They still won't let me operate the heavy machinery, but that's just for the better right now. Alice and I are still together, she recently just moved in with me. She was able to finish university and is now working in a music studio.

Yuuno and Ken are together, which actually surprised us. Ken was able to get a job with my company and Yuuno is working in an office. The last surprise I got was that my sister decided to stay with me in Japan, I couldn't say no because once she gets her mind in something, it's impossible to stop her. She is finishing her last year of high school here.

We've been thinking of what kind of game we could play together, and finally, after deciding we didn't want to do another fantasy game (much to the disappointment of my sister) we chose Gun Gale Online.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**June 25, 2025**

**GGO Capitol City**

**Glocken**

"Thrasher! Over here!" I looked around for the source of the voice, finally noticing Alice waving me over.

"Are the others not joining us today?" I asked her, a bit perplexed as to where Aria, Dino and Jenny were.

"Nope, not today." She said with a mischievous smile. "I thought it would be fun to just have a date in the city tonight and the others would just get in the way." She grabbed my hand and led me to one of the many pubs lined up in the Capitol.

"Not a problem with me." I grinned, being led to a seat to an isolated corner. "So, how'd you make sure the others don't bother us?" I asked with a small grin.

"Oh, you know, I bribed Dino and Aria to not come in game today, and I told them, if they see your sister, to tell her not to come." She said smugly.

"Nice. So that should give us a good half hour before she comes on." We both laughed.

"Brother! Alice!" _There goes that little fantasy._

Alice smiled, "Well, that was quicker than I thought." She waved over to my sister and gestured for her to come over. "I'm sure we can hang out RL sometime this week." She assured me.

When Jenny came over and sat down, she immediately sent a message to someone. "That was to Dino and Aria wasn't it?" I questioned her.

She smiled her usual, perky smile. "Yup. I figured we could all decide on what to do next in the game."

"We could've done that tomorrow, or even a few hours from now." I told her.

"Yeah, but that would've been too long." She replied, completely oblivious. "So what's next?"

Instead of answering, I ordered some food from the bar. Jenny looked at me with concern, not knowing what I was thinking. As the food materialized in front of me, I took a small bite and took 30 seconds to finish chewing. I swallowed the food, still amazed at how good food is in game.

I took another small bite, stopped chewing for a second and looked as if I had remembered something, and then resumed chewing. My sister was very nearly close to strangling me.

Just as I was going in for another bite, Dino and Aria approached the table. "I was expecting you guys." I greeted them, before taking another bite, this time a nice big chomp.

"Yeah, your sister kept texting us, telling us to get in game." Aria answered. I glared at my sister and she just kept smiling back. "So, Thrasher, what's our game plan?"

Finishing up my meal, I told them what we were going to do. "Alright, almost everyone," I glanced over to Dino, "can take part in the upcoming tournament. What better way to get the name of our little guild out there, then to win a big tournament? So, we'll take part in this, Bullet of Bullets, good free advertising."

I think the others saw dollar signs in my eyes...or in their case, yen signs. "Darling, you know, we can see yen signs in your eyes." Alice whispered in my ear.

I cleared my throat. "This isn't entirely for money." I blatantly lied. "This is to get our name out, and if we can get people wanting to join our guild, what's to say we can't make money out of it?" I tried reasoning.

"It's not working brother." Jenny told me. "We'll join you in this adventure, but we all know what you want."

I cleared my throat again. "Well, let's just have fun, I don't care about a bigger guild." I resigned my original plan.

We finished off our get together (formerly known as a date) and logged off for the day.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Holy hell, I got a bad case of writer's block, I think it shows in this chapter. I may have to redo it in the future, but I haven't written anything in a while and I wanted to get this out. It was fun writing it, and there will be many more chapters. Hopefully you guys find it something to look forward to, leave a review, favourite it if you want and I'll see you (hopefully earlier than a few months this time).

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Thrasher:** Hey, look who decided to get off his ass.

**Shut up, I tried ok, at least you guys get to live again.**

**Thrasher: **Wait, we're not gonna continue the tradition of you cutting me off at the end of this thing?

**Who knows, hey, why don't you talk to your girlfriend or something, stop breaking the fourth wall.**

**Thrasher: **Fine.

**Alice:** Actually, I've got a question for you, Mr. Author.

**Ugh, alright, shoot…um, pardon the pun…**

**Alice: **Why did you change Slasher's name?

**Change from Slasher to Thrasher? Because, in SAO, it's all about swords right? Where would Slasher come in, but, because GGO is all about guns, Thrasher would fit. And it also works well with the heavy metal BGM in the game. You know what I'm talking about, right Thrasher?**

**Thrasher: **Oh yeah, I remember my father always listened to metal.

**Anyway, that's it, that's all for today, so yeah, boom I guess?**

**Thrasher: **Hey, he didn't do it thi-

**G'night y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Chapter 2**

**July 1, 2025**

**Fields Outside Glocken**

We've been levelling for the big tournament that happens at the end of the month. Well, almost all of us anyway, Dino's just here for support. "You guys suck!" He shouted in encouragement. "I wanna take part in this too!" He's very enthusiastic in supporting us.

"Dino, if you hadn't gotten that big-ass gun, you'd be able to take part in the tournament too!" I thanked him for the encouragement. "Just, uh, get a smaller gun for the next tournament maybe? I don't know."

He grumbled inaudibly.

"So, with that, let's continue." I smiled. Before we could get any more practicing in, Dino spoke up.

"So, which of these guns do you think I should use?" He asked, pointing to a menu of heavy machine guns.

"Dude, even if you get a new weapon, you won't be able to train with it enough in time for the BoB. It's within the week." I explained to him.

"Oh ho ho, don't take me too lightly. My friends and I were able to reach G-rank in Monster Destroyer in less than a week. I'm sure I can master a new weapon soon enough." He said proudly.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Dino, you do remember back in Aincrad when you wanted to try out a sword and shield combo?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, think of it this way, it didn't work out so well, did it?"

"…No."

"There we go, maybe in the next tournament man." I said to him, walking away. "Alright you three, round two"

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**A few hours later**

**Dicey Café**

"Well if it isn't Slasher and Alice. What brings you two here?" Egil welcomes us as we walk into the bar.

"Good evening Egil." Alice smiled. "John and I are here on a date. Our VR date got sidetracked last time so we're here tonight."

"That, and we figured we hadn't seen you in a while, so we dropped by." I added.

"You made the right choice in coming here then." Egil said smugly. "I'm not cooking the food tonight, so you know the food will be great."

I supressed the urge to make a joke at Egil's expense and took a look at the menu. "Hey Egil, what are your specials today?"

It continued on like this for the rest of the night. Being a weeknight, The Dicey Café wasn't very busy so we were able to just hang out like when we first met (though she is a lot more talkative than she was back then). Egil's wife told us stories of when they first met, how awkward he was, it was a good laugh at his expense.

We finished off our date and headed home. I can't tell you what happened afterwards, but that was the gist of it.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Day 4**

**Fields Outside Glocken**

"You guys are still horrible!" Dino reassured us. "Can't I at least take part in the practice battles?"

"You know he's just going to keep complaining right?" Alice whispered to me.

I just sighed and motioned for him to join us. "Woo hoo! Now I can show you guys what I can do." _I think it's safe to say he's happy that he can finally take part in the practice._

Within a few short minutes he was already off to the side, having been taken care of by his girlfriend Aria. "That seemed to have shut him up." I mused. "Shall we continue?"

"You're on brother." Jenny said with confidence.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out." Aria said beside Dino.

"Alright, it'll be two against one." Alice said, siding with my sister.

It was a long battle, the combination of my little sister and my girlfriend almost did me in, but in the end, I was able to finish off my sister. Alice, as always, was faster than I was, so I wasn't able to block her quick hit and runs, and I was at a low enough health to have lost the duel.

After training, we headed back to the Capitol to head to the apartments we had there, originally, the game gave us one each, but Alice and I were able to get one to ourselves, as well as Aria and Dino. Jenny was still alone, so that was all well and dandy.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**The Next Day**

**The Day of the BoB Preliminaries**

"Alright you guys, today's the day. Today, we get our name out there." _And make some money in the progress._I added as an afterthought.

"Honey, we can hear what you're thinking." Alice said. "While it would be nice to be able to get some extra money, you don't have to broadcast your thoughts everywhere."

"Ah, I've been scolded."

"Furthermore, I don't think our squad should be too big, it's really fine the way it is." _She's continuing? _"We could maybe fit one or two more people, but that's about it."

"Alright, alright, I got it."

"And don't even get me started on-" I looked to the others as Alice continued.

"Well, time to find some good materials. Are you coming Aria?" Dino asked.

"No, I'm gonna go back to the city with Jenny and get some cute clothes." Aria grabbed my sister.

_Don't leave me! _

Jenny had a look on her face that said sorry.

_Crap._

**-20 minutes later-**

"-and that's why you shouldn't do those things." Alice concluded her longest scolding yet.

"Alright, I get it, so, should we head back to the city so we can sign up for the Bullet of Bullets?" Alice's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say anything!" She yelled, grabbing my hand and taking off. We got back to the city in record time. With just three minutes left to sign up, we filled the forms out at the terminal just in time. As we finished, we were teleported to a waiting area for the prelims.

"I wish my family's last name was time." I said out of nowhere.

"Why?" Alice asked, intrigued.

"So that I could change my name to Justin Time." I said with a stupid smile on my face.

"Dork." Alice chuckled and kissed me.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

I am terribly sorry, I still have a really bad case of writer's block. Or as my friend puts it, Writer's Brick House. But, I've finally been able to finish this chapter. It ends on a good note, and I'm sorry for that joke at the end. I really am, but I just had to make it.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Alice: **You are so adorkable.

**Thrasher: **Well I'm sorry. I inherited my dad's sense of humour.

**Alice: **I'm not saying it's a bad thing.

**Jenny: **Your sense of humour is terrible. It's just like dad's.

**Thrasher: **Nice of you to join in Jenny.

**Jenny: **Just s-

**Well, that's all. G'night you guys.**

**Jenny: **Motherfu-


	3. Mini Chapter 1: After the Prelims

**The Dicey Café**

**July 6****th****, 2025**

It's been a few hours since the prelims finished. Alice, Aria and I had thankfully passed them. It all turned out quite well, except for one person. My sister Jenny. She got taken out in her second match, which was no small feat, she made it that far into it.

Honestly, I was expecting wo-

"Hey, how long are you going to stare off into space?" This seems familiar…

"Shut up, I'm trying to monologue." I said quickly.

"Why? And to who?" Alice asked. "You know, if you don't try to cheer up your sister, she'll be depressed for a while." She finished.

"Alice, this is like, the second time you've done this to me. And my answer still hasn't changed. And still, don't worry about her, she's been like that ever since she was born."

"Alright then, I guess you'll feel good sleeping out on the couch while Jane sleeps with me then right?" She said with a sly smile.

"You…" I quietly whispered. "Hey Jane, don't worry about losing, I'm pretty sure you'll get even further in the next tournament." I scooched over to my sister and consoled her.

"I know Brother, and you know I get like this and come back bouncing." She said, deadpanned.

"I know Sister, but Arisa threatened me, so I had to take action." I whispered the last part conspiratorially to her.

"It's good to know my brother will only come help me when he's threatened with the couch." She said with a teasing grin.

_No._ I looked back to Arisa and she had a huge grin plastered on her face. Back when she first did that whole interrupting inner monologue thing, she still had yet to really open up to Dino and I. Now, she does it just to see my reaction…I re-

"You're still going at it?" She asked incredulously.

"You know how I am, I have a flare for the dramatic." I replied, non-chalantly.

"Again, he gets that from Dad." Jane chimed in. "Sometimes you're like a splitting image of Dad."

"Your Dad?" Egil stepped into the conversation.

"Yeah, he was a great man." Intentionally trying to lead Egil on.

"Oh no, what happened?" Obviously picking up on my act.

"It's hard to say." I said, with a sad look on my face.

"Don't listen to him, Egil-san." My sister piped in. "Dad's doing fine back in Canada."

I wanted to continue my story, but I guess my sister inherited mom's genes. "Yeah, Dad's fine, he's back to work now, after taking a while off during the incident."

Egil looked at me with incredulous eyes. "Tonight, things are doubled for you." He said with no emotion.

I had a look of shock on my face. "You reap what you sow Brother." My sister piped in.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Mini Chapter Time (Insert smiley face here). Hey guys, just a mini chapter while I figure out where this story will be going. And yes, Jenny's out of the tournament. She fought bravely, but was taken out by an unknown sniper. That's the long story short anyway. This is done, and hopefully you guys come back and read more later on.**

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Jenny: **I still can't believe I got taken out during the second round.

**Alice: **Oh don't worry, back during the incident, your brother got taken out by his friend Mikaela in two minutes.

**Jenny: **Really?

**Dino: **Yes really, it was spectacular to say the least.

**Jenny: **Now I feel a bit better about myself.

**Alice: **And that's how you cheer up someone.

**Thrasher: **I know, I know. Now, I gotta stop befo-

**Well, that's it, time for some sleep after I upload this. Night you guys.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bullet of Bullets Finals

**July 7****th****, 2025**

**BoB Finals Waiting Room**

To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. Yeah, sure, we took on one of the most dangerous guilds in the old SAO server, but when it comes to tournaments, I start shaking like a Chihuahua barking at nothing.

"Thrasher, you ok over there?" Dino asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Looking forward to this battle." I partially lied. I am looking forward to it, mind you, it's also just nerve wracking.

He slapped my back. "Well, I'm looking forward to Aria beating all of you." He started laughing.

I started to grumble. Just as I was about to retaliate, an announcement started. "All Bullet of Bullets finalists, be ready to be transported to the grounds. Good luck to everyone."

"I guess that's you guys." Dino said. He started to head back to the bar with Jenny to watch the finals.

The world went dark around me. Other than me, the only thing that remained was a timer, counting down from a minute. _Well, looks like it's time to suit up._ I opened my menu and clicked on my battle armour, as well as my weapon, the Type 95. _All that's left is to wait._

I didn't have to wait long. The timer reached 10 seconds. I went into a crouch as the final seconds ticked by. "Let's do this." I smiled. As soon as I felt the ground under me shift into sand, I dashed off. The first satellite scan shouldn't be until 15 minutes in. From now until then, it'll only be my instinct.

Then, I hear shots in the distance. By the sounds of it, two different gunshots. Obviously, I went towards the sounds of battle, hoping to be able to see the outcome (and possibly take out the remaining enemy).

After a couple minutes of running, I came upon quite a scene. Two fighters, going at it, shooting at each other from across a bridge. Not only were they shooting bullets at each other, but shooting insults.

"Alright, now it's time for my solo!"

"Time for you to go back to Wonderland!"

Just my luck. I sigh, and decide to try and get them to stop. I stepped out from my hiding spot just as a shot from Aria hit where I just was. "Alright you two, time to stop fighting!" I started. "Let's not do-"

*klink*

A grenade landed between my feet. _Shit. _With as much grace as a flailing dog, I kicked it far enough away from me where it won't kill me. The blast knocked me back a few feet and knocked off about half my HP. Silence.

I opened my eyes, just to make sure that I didn't actually die. To my left, Alice, mouthing words. _Oh, so, I guess the blast made me deaf. _"-r. Thr-." _Temporarily deaf. _"Thrasher!"

"Alice! I'm fine!" I yelled, still partially deaf. A look of relief crossed her face for a moment, before she took off. I guess she decided to wait until after pretty much everyone else was killed to come and finish me off.

Well, I won't give her the satisfaction of just waiting here. I should get going and find some people, bring the head count down a little. A little ways away, I found two assault riflers fighting each other.

I aimed at the further one with my Type 95 and quickly dispatched him. While the other one was confused, I took aim at him as well and got in a couple good shots. I didn't take him out with those shots, so, as a consequence, he fired back at me. I took shelter behind a tree.

I poked my head out and almost immediately got sniped. _Shit. I can't believe that happened._ And so, I was out of the tournament…

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

_Hehe, there goes the second biggest pain in the butt._ Aria thought. _Now, where's Alice?_ She looked through the scope of her sniper in the surrounding area. Not finding the target she was looking for, she decided to move to a new area, lest she get ambushed while aiming through the scope.

"Didn't find your target?" A cold voice said right next to her. Aria instantly froze, knowing only one person was able to sneak up on her like that.

"Good afternoon Alice."

"Afternoon Aria. Nice job taking out my boyfriend." Alice complimented her.

"Precision is my game, you should know that." Aria explained.

"While I do know that, I also know that you're not so great up close." Alice raised one of her MAC 11's and fired point blank into Aria's back, thus ending her role in the tournament.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"I can't believe Brother got out so quickly." Jenny pouted. She was hoping to see her big brother kick everyone's butt in the tournament.

"Yeah, but then again, Aria went out in a more dignified manner than Thrasher." Dino mused. He ordered another drink from the menu and in a few seconds, it materialized on the table.

"Dignified? Alice just straight up shot her in the back." Jenny retorted. This shut Dino up.

"An almost literal backstabber." Dino said.

"A backshooter." Jenny said with a smug smile.

"Really? You had to go there?"

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**A Few Hours Later**

**The Dicey Cafe**

I respawned back in the waiting area. "Man, I thought that would never end." I had a drink in front of me to help nurse my bruised ego. "I can't believe how quickly I went out."

"Don't worry about it Darling, you went out almost valiantly." Arisa had the widest grin she could muster. "And there's always the Bullet of Bullets II you could redeem yourself."

I cleared my throat and turned to the bar. "So, Egil, has Kirito come in recently? Anything cool going on with him?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh no, I'm staying out of this Slasher." He went to the back, presumably to get some dishes done.

"Look forward to a negative review on Yelp!"

"So, Brother, are you going to take part in BoB again?" My little sister asked me.

I could feel the fires of determination start anew. "Of course! I will always take part! Be it for our small group or to get more people in our guild!" Crap, I think the dollar signs are showing again.

"Darling, your eyes are becoming yen signs again."

"Dammit!"

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Well, so ends another chapter of Journals of a New World. It was almost complete for the longest time, but for some reason, I just could not finish it. But alas, it's finished now, and Thrasher didn't end up being close to finished first in the BoB. Just so you guys know, I will be changing the outcome of the first BoB, from what I remember in the light novel, it was some American who won, but I'm changing it to Alice because, well, she gets to gloat in Thrasher's face about it. So yeah, this is the end of chapter 3. Until next time, friends.**

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Thrasher: **Well, that sucked.

**Alice: **It could've ended up worse. You could've died by some other noobs hand.

**Thrasher: **Yeah, but I died by the second or third worst on our team.

**Dino: **Hey, I resent that.

**Thrasher: **Hush now, I didn't say anything about you.

**Dino: **Than who did you say it about? There's only five of us in our guild.

**Thrasher: **Alice, please help.

**Alice: **You got yourself into this Darling.

**Thrasher: **It's been a while since I've seen Ice Princess…ok, ok, just don't do the trademark stare.

**Well, that's it, until next time.**


End file.
